1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device.
2. Description of Related Art
A control device for an electric motor includes a circuit board. Electrical elements such as semiconductors are installed on the circuit board. A conductive connecting member is used to connect the circuit board to another board, or the like. According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-196839 (JP-A-6-196839), a lead terminal is used as the connecting member. The lead terminal is fixed to a back surface of the circuit board. Electrical elements are installed on a main surface of the circuit board. According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-192800 (JP-A-2008-192800), a fitting, called a connecting fitting, is used as a connecting member. The connecting fitting is connected to a back surface of a circuit board. Electrical elements are installed on a main surface of the circuit board.
A connecting member, such as a bonding wire, that electrically connects a circuit board to another member may be arranged on a main surface (installation surface) of the circuit board, on which electrical elements are installed. In this case, on the installation surface of the circuit board, a space for fixation of the connecting member needs to be ensured, and therefore an installation space for the electrical elements reduces accordingly. If there is a plurality of connecting members, an installation space for the electrical elements becomes significantly small.
If the size of the circuit board is increased just to ensure an installation space for the electrical elements, the size of a control device also increases. Even if the connecting member is fixed to the circuit board so as to extend from a back surface of the circuit board as described in JP-A-6496839 and JP-A-2008-192800, the thickness of a control device increases, which leads to an increase in the size of the control device.